Staffel 1
frame|Staffel 1 In der ersten Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie werden erstmal die Hauptfiguren eingeführt, es geht aber auch gleich in die vollen. Al leidet, Peggy plündert seine Kreditkarte, Kelly bitcht herum und Steve und Marcy bilden einen schönen bürgerlichen Gegensatz dazu. Peggy raucht noch. ... Die Staffel hat nur 13 Episoden und damit halb soviel wie die weiteren Staffeln. Sie wurde 1987 in den USA gesendet und 1992 das erste mal auf RTL. Es geht bereits voll ab, die Charaktere sind schon gut entwickelt, nur Bud ist noch zu klein, um interessant zu sein. Vorspann, Variante-1: mit schwarzem Hintergrund und kurzhaariger Kelly. [[Staffel 2|Staffel 2 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – So hat alles angefangen – Pilot In der allerersten Folge So hat alles angefangen sind die Bundys zuhause und die frischverheirateten Nachbarn, die Rhoades, kommen vorbei. Deren Musterehe beginnt dadurch bereits ganz leicht zu kriseln. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (22:51 min, deutsch) Nach dem Vorspann, der ja eine schöne Zusammenfassung bietet, werden zunächst die Kinder, dann Peg im Morgenmantel und zuletzt Al auf dem Sprung zur Arbeit eingeführt. Auch der Schuhladen mit einer fetten Kundin und seinem Kollegen Luke kommt bereits vor. Al will zum Basketballspiel, aber Peg möchte sich mit Nachbarn anfreunden. Die Kinder wollen hingegen nur sein Geld. Episode 02 – Lieben macht schlank – Thinnergy In Lieben macht schlank geht es gleich mal um Al und Peggys Sexleben. Steve besucht Al im Schuhladen, wo auch sein erfolgreicher Kollege Luke arbeitet. Der flirtet wiedermal erfolgreich mit einem blonden Modelchick. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:16 min, deutsch) ... Episode 03 – Warum hast du meinen Hund erschossen? – But I Didn’t Shoot the Deputy In Warum hast du meinen Hund erschossen? wurde bei den Rhoades eingebrochen. Marcy schafft einen Wachhund an, der kläfft ständig, Al erschießt ihn schließlich. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 04 – Billard oder Fitness? – Whose Room Is It Anyway? In Billard oder Fitness? sind die Bundys pleite, während die Rhoades eine dicke Steuerrückzahlung erhalten. Sie planen einen Anbau, vielleicht einen Billardraum für Steve ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 05 – Mustang ’65 – Have You Driven a Ford Lately In Mustang ’65 bringt Kelly erstmals(?) einen Kerl mit. Al und Steve erinnern sich an ihre Jugend und kaufen ihm seinen alten Ford Mustang ab. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:14 min, deutsch) ... Episode 06 – Der Hochzeitstag – Sixteen Years and What Do You Get In Der Hochzeitstag haben die Bundys ihren sechzehnten Hochzeitstag. Peggy bringt erstmals(?) Als Kreditkarte zum bersten, als der ein Geschenk besorgen will. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:14 min, deutsch) ... Episode 07 – Die Babysitter – Married … Without Children In Die Babysitter wollen Marcy und Steve ein Wochenende auf die Kinder aufpassen, während Al Peggy zu ... mitnimmt. Die junge Kelly lädt ihre Klicke aus Rockern und Vollhirnis ein. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:19 min, deutsch) ... Al hat einen Kollegen Luke Ventura ? ... Episode 08 – Der Gewinn – The Poker Game In Der Gewinn nimmt Al Steve Geld beim Pokern ab. Dieser traut sich nicht, Marcy zu sagen, dass ene ganze Hypothekenrate weg ist, und versucht, sie mit Sex abzulenken. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 09 – Dann arbeite ich eben – Peggy Sue Got Work In Dann arbeite ich eben geht Peggy tatsächlich arbeiten, weil sie sich einen Videorecorder kaufen will. ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 10 – Mit Stewardessen spaßt man nicht – Al Loses His Cherry In Mit Stewardessen spaßt man nicht heiratet Peggys Cousine (Wer ?). Al will nicht mit und übernachtet bei seinem Kollegen Luke '(vom Gary's Shoes). Der bringt zwei scharfe blonde Stewardessen mit ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 11 – ''Der Alptraum – Nightmare On Al’s Street '''Der Alptraum ist ein erstes Highlight im Konflikt zwishen Al und Marcy. Weil Al ihr erfolgreich prophezeit hat, dass zwei Handwerker sie betrügen werden, bekommt sie Alpträume, in denen sich Sex mit Al anbahnt. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (18:36) ... Episode 12 – Der Boss – Where’s The Boss In Der Boss geht es um Gary, den Besitzer von Als Schuhladen. Gary soll tot sein, Al schickt teure Blumen, doch Gary lebt ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 13 – Johnnys Hamburgerbude – Johnny Be Gone In der letzten Folge Johnnys Hamburgerbude macht Al und Peggys Lieblings-Hamburgerbude zu. Man muss für den letzten Abend für Tickets anstehen. Kelly ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Al macht erstmals einen Hühnchenwitz über Marcy ? Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 1. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 1. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – ein lustiges Quiz zur 1. Staffel Kategorie:Episode